Nueva Dimesion Atravez del Espejo
by kinariam
Summary: Si en la dimensión Shattered Glass starscream tuvo una creación y en una misión un puente espacial inestable la envía a universo G1, y se descubre que cliffjumper esta vivo, encontraran un modo de devolver la femme de regreso a su universo o deberá pelear contra quienes considera su familia.
1. Prologo

Yo siempre quise crear una historia de transformers ya que a mí siempre me gusto pero no hace mucho estuve revisando un cómic que me pareció interesante TRANSFORMERS SHATTERED GLASS y decidí crear una historia así aquí vamos.

Que pasaría si en el universo shattered starscream hubiese quedado embarazada de skyfire antes de unirse al bando autobot y sus creaciones estuviese ayudando en la guerra en el bando decepticon y un accidente enviara a una de sus creaciones al universo G1 como a cliffjumper.

Transformers pertenece a su respectivo dueño, solo tomo prestado algunos personajes.

Darksky, sunlight, thundernight, starfall, psylocke y melody son creaciones mias.

Prologo

* * *

**Universo Shattered**

_Laboratorio secreto autobot_

_Ubicación: Praxus_

_Equipo enviado: Megatron, Trine starscream (skywarp y thundercracker), Trine darksky (thundernight y starfall), shockwave y cliffjumper._

"Tenemos problemas megatron", starscream gritaba mientras observaba como en la puerta principal llegaba autobos.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto shockwave y darksky destruyan el puente espacial y pongan las bombas debemos detonar este laboratorio cuanto antes, starscream, skywarp, Tc y thundernight, protejan la entrada principal que ningún autobot entre por ahí, mientras tanto skyfall conmigo, nos serán útiles tus habilidades médicas para liberar todos los prisioneros que se le realizaron experimentos, cliffjumper te necesito para evitar que no disparen por la espalda", ordeno megatron, tan pronto como sus órdenes fueron transmitidas todos se pusieron en marcha.

El equipo de starscream se encargó de noquear los bot que entraban, luego sellaron la puerta para evitar que entraran.

El equipo de megatron se encargó en rescatar los pocos prisioneros que habían al parecer la mayoría fue desactivados por los crueles experimentos autobot.

El equipo de shockwave se encargó primero de las bombas, cuando todas estuviesen puestas se dedicaron totalmente al puente espacial.

Cuando los equipos terminaron sus respectivos trabajos se reunieron frete al puente espacial.

Megatron ordeno a TC y skywarp llevar a los pocos decepticons supervivientes de los experimentos autobots a la base.

"Como derribaremos el puente espacial" preguntaba thundernight, mientras miraba a skyfall.

Skyfall movía su cabeza en signo de negación respondiendo a thundernight, "a mí no me pregunte se me da fatal la ingeniería de puentes espaciales".

En ese momento shockwave respondió, "el único modo es apagarlo y desmotarlo en ese momento cuando salgamos detonaremos las bombas para no dejar ningún rastro de lo que estaban experimentado, por lo menos ingresamos un virus los equipos de esta instalación borraran todo y será imposible recuperar la información", el giro su cabeza observando detenidamente su aprendiz, "darksky no deberías estar tan cerca del puente espacial podría absorberte y enviarte a otro planeta...", "o dimensión" agrego cliffjumper", shockwave asintió, darksky giro su cabeza respondiendo, "solo tengo curiosidad, los autobot que estaban haciendo con este puente y para que lo iban a utilizar".

Cuando shockwave estaba a punto de apagarlo, se produjo un disparo dañando el panel de control desestabilizando el puente espacial.

Darksky estando cerca del puente espacial fue absorbida.

"DARKSKY" gritaron al tiempo starscream, megatron y shockwave.

Entonces el puente espacial empezó a colapsar, lo único que podían hacer los decepticons era escapar y detonar las bombas evitando que el puente espacial se llevara algo más.

Fuera de lo que quedo del laboratorio, starscream estaba buscando desesperado a su creación, mientras shockwave buscaba alguna pista de donde fue a parar darksky, megatron tratando de averiguar si darksky estaba viva.

En ese momento la trine de darksky respondió "ella está viva pero no sabemos dónde está, pero no está en este universo."

Shockwave tomo el hombro de starscream y dijo "encontraremos la manera de traerla".

Starscream observo a shockwave y le respondió "lo sé entre todos los mech eres el único en quien confió para cuidarla", shockwave asintió suavemente.

Megatron ordeno a todo el mundo regresar a la base e informar a todos un modo de traer de vuelta a darksky.

Cliffjumper en el trayecto pregunto "oye shockwave es posible que darksky terminara en mi universo", shockwave alzo sus hombros respondiendo "es posible, espero que este en tu universo y no en otro lugar peligroso".

Sin decir una sola palabra más siguieron su trayecto hacia la base

* * *

**Universo G1**

_Laboratorio autobot_

_Ubicación: la tierra - el arca_

_Equipo: Perceptor, wheeljack y rachet_

Wheeljack estaba trabajando en un proyecto con perceptor y como bien se sabe en el arca sus inventos tienden a explotar rachet se encontraba allí custodiando que nada saliera mal ya tenía suficiente de que casi todos los días llegara perceptor o wheeljack quemados con uno de los nuevos inventos que estaban trabajando, ya estaba cansado de que todo aquel que saliera por la puerta del laboratorio fuera directo al med bay y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, hoy perceptor y wheeljack estaban trabajando en un invento algo extraño, querían copiar la habilidad de teletransporte de skywarp y combinarla con un puente espacial para poder llevar energon a cybertron sin gastar tanta energía, todo iba bien hasta cuando ocurrió un pequeño incidente, un mal cálculo y el puente empezó a funcionar sin ni siquiera activarlo.

Wheeljack corrió hasta el panel de control para poder cortar la energía y perceptor trataba de apagarlo de forma manual, mientras rachet gritaba maldiciones sobre los pobre científicos y como les tiraría sus llaves si alguno resultaba herido.

En ese momento el puente espacial arrojo un buscador femenino de color negro, purpura y blanco y dejo de funcionar.

Perceptor y wheeljack quedaron en shock.

Ratchet en ese mismo instante se arrodillo a lado derecho de la femme para averiguar si tenía algún daño, ratchet suspiro y susurro "esto es bueno no presenta ningún daño grave, solo unas leves quemaduras y cortes parece que solo se desmayó".

En ese momento se cortó el trance y wheeljack y perceptor empezaron a indagar: donde venía la femme, quien era ella y por qué atravesó el puente sin haberlo terminado, porque tiene un emblema decepticon, entre muchas cosas.

En un instante ratchet había arrojado sus llaves en la cabeza de perceptor y wheeljack asegurándose que dejaran de preguntar tanto.

Ratchet con cuidado tomo a la femme en sus brazos no era muy grande, ni tampoco pesada y la llevo al med bay e informar a optimus sobre lo ocurrido, asegurándose que ningún bot lo viera, escoltado por perceptor y wheeljack, pero ocurrió un pequeño problemas lo gemelos, se encontraban en los pasillos cerca del med bay para hacer una broma a ratchet ya que sabían que se demoraría en el laboratorio, cuando se encontraron con un par de sorpresas inesperadas la primera ratchet salió temprano del laboratorio, la segunda tenía una linda Buscador femme en sus brazos y la tercera y más importante un linda seeker femme decepticon en sus brazos.

En un segundo los gemelos observaban a Ratchet y al momento corrían como si unicron los siguieran mientras ratchet gritaba que esperaran un minuto, ratchet solo pudo suspirar mientras wheeljack reía y perceptor se preguntaba como los gemelos podían correr tan rápido, cuando ratchet llego al med bay puso con cuidado la femme en una litera mientras le hacía un chequeo, ratchet sabía que los gemelos le contarían a toda la base y posiblemente optimus, jazz y prowl vendría a averiguar que paso, algo interesante apareció y ratchet de inmediato se puso a investigar mientras en su espalda se encontraba wheeljack y perceptor para averiguar más, con cuidado abrió la cámara de chispa y encontró que era demasiado joven, comparando con edad humana no pasaba sus 17 a 18 años, el color de su óptica era raro morado es raro casi no existen femme o mech que su color de óptica sea distinto al azul o rojo solo muy raros casos, luego empezó a recorrer sus alas, parecían que eran un poco más duras que las normales y sus sensores eran de rango más amplio y preciso, luego siguió a sus brazos allí encontró algo extraño un par de circuitos estaba algo dañados como si hubiese inyectado algo que los quemo, por el momento no se podía indagar sobre eso a menos que la femme despertara y confirmara lo ocurrido en sus brazos, luego siguió a su espalda y encontró cicatrices de antiguas cirugías tal vez cuando ella eran más joven tal vez cuando era una recién nacido, siguió hasta sus piernas encontró que sus propulsores eran más fuertes que un mecanismos viejo, y por ultimo alzo sus piernas para hacer una revisión de su puerto lo que encontró fue algo que pondría en riesgo a toda el arca, tenía un puerto virgen, primus ayudarlos a todos si los buscadores decepticons se enteran de la joven y de su virginidad arrasarían con toda el arca para evitar que cualquier mech la tocara, los buscadores son muy territoriales con sus jóvenes y más con las femmes vírgenes ya que se consideraban como joyas en su culturas, si cualquiera intento forzar una interconexión una joven seeker femme virgen, cualquier buscador ya sea familiar o desconocido arremetería contra el pobre mech que atacara la femme.

Ratchet suspiro creando una lista mental de mech que no se podían acercar a la joven y entre ellos se encontraba Sideswipe y Sunstreaker, como había predicho ratchet, optimus, jazz y prowl golpearon la puerta para entrar al med bay, ratchet permitió la entrada cuando se abrió la puerta noto que media arca se encontraba espiando atravesó de la puerta ratchet suspiro , luego tomo una llave y amenazo a los mechs que se encontraban espiando, cuando todos se corrieron por sus vidas, ratchet bajo su llave y suspiro, luego sintió algo rozaba con suavidad la mano que tenía la llave giro su cabeza y se encontró que la femme estaba semiconsciente mientras decía con suavidad un nombre, su voz era demasiado suave y dulce casi armónico, ratchet con suavidad tomo su mano y se arrodillo, tratando de entender que decía, "hook eres tú", " o eres Scrapper", ratchet puso una cara seria no sabía que decir si decía la verdad de que estaba en la base autobot probablemente se asuste y entre en shock o mentir y decir que es hook, mientras entra en sí, ratchet giro la cabeza para ver a optimus, optimus asintió, ratchet giro su cabeza y con suavidad pronuncio, "si cariño soy yo hook estas bien", la femme sonrió con suavidad y susurro "eso es bueno, me asuste pensé que estaba en la base autobot y que mi maestro y mi creador había sido desactivado, hook tengo demasiado sueño puedo dormir un poco más", ratchet solo siguió lo que decía respondiendo "está bien cariño cuando despiertes hablaremos más cómodamente", la femme con suavidad apago sus ópticas susurrando "gracias espero que mi creador y mi maestro estén cuando despierte".


	2. Revelacion

Todo el mundo estaba callado, si se caía una llave de ratchet se escucharía hasta cybertron.

El trance se rompió cuando Jazz hablo "entonces tenemos una linda seeker decepticon en la nave, que piensa que ratchet es hook, vaya pequeño problema que tenemos no lo crees prowler" cuando jazz termino de hablar los circuitos lógicos de prowl se reiniciaron y jazz se agacho por si alguna llave volaba en dirección donde estaba, pero no ocurrió nada jazz se levantó y observo como ratchet estaba preocupado más por la femme que por prowl, jazz suspiro y cuando menos se lo esperaba una llave golpeo su timón "auch porque fue eso" pregunto jazz mientras frotaba con suavidad su timón, ratchet lanzo una mirada de asesina y respondió "por qué crees, prowl no se reparara solo y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que andar desbloqueando a prowl cada hora" jazz no dijo nada por su seguridad, "entonces que hacemos optimus" pregunto ratchet a su líder, mientras que ratchet trabajaba en prowl.

Optimus miraba fijamente a la femme que se encontraba en la plaza antes de preguntar "donde la encontraron".

Wheeljack miro a perceptor y este le devolvió la mirada antes de contestar "bueno, la verdad es que, salió de uno de nuestro proyecto" cuando wheeljack empezó a hablar, prowl había recuperado la conciencia y cuando escucho la explicación, sus circuitos volvieron a reiniciar, en ese momento ratchet empezó a gritarle a prowl "prowl despierta de una buena vez, y más te vale que no te reinicies si no te quitare los circuitos lógicos y los aplastare" optimus puso su mano en su cara signo de negación y volvió a ver a wheeljack.

Cuando termino de escuchar todo lo sucedido, prowl se reinició de nuevo ratchet estaba de mal humor, y jazz estaba tomando fotos de prowl.

Optimus solo tenía algo en mente y lo que dijo dejo en shock a casi todos menos a ratchet y jazz, "es una femme muy joven, debemos hacer que renuncie a los decepticons" ratchet asintió y jazz comenzó a bailar murmurando que siempre había querido criar a una femme con su estilo, que la música y el ritmo seguiría con ella o algo así, fue cuando ratchet recordó algo muy importante, "optimus debemos ser prudentes como bien sabes los buscadores son muy celosos con sus crías, y ella dijo algo sobre su creador, si su creador esta con los decepticons será imposible que ella se vuelva autobot, y más por la trine de su creador ella dijo que conocía a hook y pensemos donde se encuentra hook", "en la tierra" respondió jazz "exacto" ratchet confirmo "y que trines se encuentran en la tierra" optimus pensó y respondió "mmm... Los coneheads y la trine de starscream y si descartamos su diseño diría su creador seria del trine principal de megatron".

Prowl trato de no reiniciarse de nuevo mientras pensaba cuál de los 3 sería el creador de la femme "será starscream", jazz miraba horrorizado la pobre femme "imposible su voz es muy bonita", wheeljack sacaba conclusiones "su apariencia y estilo, se ve casi igual a TC" y por ultimo perceptor analizando su aspecto "su color es negro, purpura y blanco, seria skywarp", y para empeorar la situación ratchet, había olvidado decir algo sobre su análisis "ya que recuerdo optimus encontré algo bastante peligroso en la femme...", "armas de destrucción masiva" optimus pregunto, "no peor que eso, aunque tenía un par de armas, un par de rayos nulo, 2 cuchillas en sus brazos y una espada que tenía en su espalda, ya le quite el armamento, pero eso no viene al caso, sabes que los buscadores jóvenes son muy cuidados entre los buscadores mayores, cierto..." optimus, jazz, prowl, wheeljack y perceptor agacharon su cabeza en sino de afirmación, ratchet siguió su relato "y que sabes de los femme buscadores vírgenes..." ninguno en la sala respondió, ratchet suspiro "me lo suponía, las femme jóvenes son muy cuidadas entre mechs y femmes mayores, como saben no existe muchas femmes y más en tiempo de guerrea, el hecho es que no importa si el buscador es familiar de la femme, el destruirá cualquiera que le haga daño..." pero no respondes la pregunta de las femmes vírgenes" pregunto jazz, "no seas impaciente jazz, voy a eso los femmes vírgenes y más las buscadoras son muy preciosa casi a tal punto de venerarlas como primus, ya que cualquier bot con la mitad del procesador en funcionamiento que fuerce una interconexión con una virgen se ganara la peor de las muertes a manos de los habitantes de Vos."

"Entonces tratas de decirnos que esta femme es virgen, es la creación de uno de los 3 mejores volantes que tiene megatron y que si le hacemos daño moriremos a manos de cualquier volante." prowl pregunto, ratchet confirmo con su cabeza, lo único que hizo prowl fue soltar un suspiro de miseria, "pero eso no responde algo" pregunto perceptor mientras observaba a ratchet, "que sería" ratchet pregunto, "bueno ella es una femme y joven eso se ve a simple vista...", "si" ratchet respondió, "como se sabe cuándo un volante es virgen" perceptor termino su pregunta y giro su cabeza viendo a la femme acostada en la litera, "bueno eso es simple" ratchet dijo mientras seguía la mirada de perceptor hacia la femme "volante vírgenes desprenden una fragancias indetectables para los mechs terrestres solo los volantes saben cuándo una femme es virgen o no".

"Bueno no creo que conozca a todos los autobots probablemente conozca los de mayor rango o inventores conocidos, lo mejor sería utiliza un bot que no demuestre que sea una amenaza cuando despierte" sugirió prowl, optimus asintió y ratchet agrego algo más "y ocultar su insignia por el momento".

Jazz con una sonrisa como Cheshire propuso un mech "que les parece red alert no demuestra ser una amenaza y posiblemente ella no se asuste por lo suave que es para los interrogatorios", prowl, ratchet y optimus aprobaron esa idea, al instante ratchet comunico con red alert

Mientras tanto en el Rec Room

Red alert se encontraba tomando un cubo de energon con inferno cuando recibió una transmisión de ratchet, para que fuera directamente al med bay, con suavidad se excusó de inferno y camino hasta el med bay cuando entro no espero ver y escuchar, lo que dijo ratchet, "espera me está pidiendo traicionar a los autobot" alego red alert, "no es traicionar, es fingir necesitamos más información de la femme, solo debes hacerte pasar como un posible aprendiz de hook" respondió prowl, "no aceptare un 'no' como respuesta" optimus solo soltó esa frase dejando a alert roja en shock, cuando se recuperó lo único que dijo fue "pero, pero, que pasa siiiii..." en ese instante un suave gemido paralizo a todo el mundo antes de que ratchet susurro "todos fuera del med bay y tu red alert sabes que hacer... a se me olvidaba oculta tu insignia por el momento, te estaremos observando a través de las cámaras del med bay", y con eso dejaron al pobre red alert solo con la "temible decepticon".

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que red alert se acercara a la femme decepticon, y percatarse de que estaba casi en línea, tenía que hacerlo creíble, cuando ella estaba totalmente en línea red alert se acercó con cuidado en el interior estaba asustado, solo hizo lo mejor que creía que podía hacer sonrió mientras le preguntaba "estas bien".

La femme con cuidado giro su cabeza a red alert que mantenía las sonrisa amable y luego giro para inspeccionar donde se encontraba y pregunto "si me encuentro bien, donde nos encontramos y quien eres" con una suave sonrisa y melódica voz, se desvaneció un poco el pánico que tenía red alert, recordando las líneas que le dio ratchet o mejor dicho "hook" y luego dijo "Hook me pidió que te cuidara mientras arreglaba un par de mech que resultaron heridos, yo soy un nuevo aprendiz de hook y scrapper, espero que podamos trabajar juntos sin ningún problema, estas en uno los nuevos centros médicos que diseño scrapper, soy red alert" sin soltar tanta información para que pareciese creíble y pensara que era nuevo.

La femme respondió "ohhh, que falta de modales tengo, mucho gusto red alert, mi nombre es darksky, por casualidad mi creador y mi maestro fueron informados que estoy aquí" red alert sacudió su cabeza no sabía que decir o hacer iba abrir su boca cuando la femme interrumpió, "ahh, lo olvide eres nuevo tal vez no sepas de quien hablo o si o tal vez hook dijo algo" red alert tomo eso como una oportunidad de información y respondió, "no lo siento hook salió tan rápido que solo me pidió que te vigilara por si despertabas", darksky con suavidad se sentó en el borde de la litera mientras dejaba caer su piernas en el borde, con cuidado suspiro, en ese instante red alert pregunto, "desea algo de energon", darksky asintió con suavidad, mientras red alert tomaba dos cubos de energon del armario, pensó en sacar un poco de información con preguntas simples.

"Dime darksky, dijiste algo sobre tu creador y maestro quienes son", darksky giro su cabeza en dirección de red alert mientras traía el energon y se lo entregaba, ella tomo un trago y luego respondió "mi creador es el segundo al mando de ejercito decepticon, es starscream y mi maestro es el jefe científico shockwave", luego tomo el resto de energon de golpe, red alert se congelo de terror al pronunciar los nombres de los mechs luego pensó de todos los femme de la galaxia, de todos mecanismos del arca estaba encerrado con la creación de starscream y protegida de shockwave, si ella no estuviera allí, red alert había gemido de desesperación, pero como si nada hubiese ocurrido red alert sonrió y tomo su energon.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de seguridad

Después de los descubrimientos de red alert Optimus quedo en shock mientras que ratchet arreglaba a prowl, jazz estaba en la negación y decía "imposible su voz es muy bonita" y así sucesivamente, y perceptor y wheeljack pensaba de cómo era posible y quien era su co-creador, el shock se rompió cuando se activó la alarma de ataque decepticon, optimus ordeno a sus oficiales prepararse para la batalla.

* * *

En el med bay

Darksky salto de donde se encontraba sentada y miro a red alert y pregunto "que pasa, porque la alarma se activó, nos encontramos bajo ataque" red alert respondió "eso parece quédate aquí es muy peligroso" darksky iba a protestar pero fue silenciada cuando red alert le dijo "hook me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo y no estás en condiciones de pelear" darksky solo asintió mientras se sentó de nuevo en la litera mientras observaba como red alert salía a luchar.


	3. Duda

Darksky se quedo mirando la puerta ahora cerrada, lo único que ella podía hacer era suspirar, estiro sus brazos y se acostó en la litera mientras apagaba su óptica, pensando en su creador y su maestro, tratando de recordar que paso después del puente espacial, un terrible dolor atravesó su procesador quitando esa idea de recordar, puso en línea su óptica y su siguiente idea era saber donde exactamente estaba, ya que red alert no le había dicho nada, con cuidado se levanto, dando un par de pasos fuera de la litera, mirando todo a su alrededor y después de tener un análisis rápido pensó "este med bay fue diseñado por hook y scrapper no me extraña que sea tan limpio, ellos se vuelven locos si donde trabajan y tratan a los heridos está sucio", darksky solo podía hacer una sonrisa triste, mientras se volvía su atención de nuevo al asunto, "el lugar es demasiado grande para ser un med bay portátil, y muy equipado para ser uno de paso, debe ser uno fijo, pero exactamente donde estamos, dudo mucho praxus después del pequeño alboroto que ocasionamos, ya hubiesen destruido el lugar y sin hablar de la cantidad de criminales y mercenarios que hay en praxus este lugar ya hubiese estado vacio, será iacon hay un modo de saberlo;

**ACTIVAR HUD**

**INICIAR COMPARACIÓN DEL ENTRONO **

**ENTORNO SELECCIONADO IACON**

**ESCANEO DEL ENTORNO ACTUAL**

**PROCESANDO...**

**TOXICIDAD DEL ENTORNO ACTUAL...0.0002%**

**FLUCTUACIONES AÉREAS...98.7%**

**ENTORNO IACON **

**TOXICIDAD DEL ENTORNO IACON...89.3%**

**FLUCTUACIONES AÉREAS...18.9%**

**ENTORNOS INCOMPATIBLES**

**DEMASIADAS FALLAS EN LOS PORCENTAJES **

**TAZA DE PROBABILIDAD...0.0001**

**ENTORNO NO ES IACON**

"Esto es raro estos datos son muy parecidos a vos, será posible que estemos en la ciudad flotante, pero la presión atmosférica demuestra lo contrario, estaremos en una montaña cercana... no lo creo las ráfagas son demasiado extrañas casi como si estuviéramos en un edificio, lo único que puedo suponer es que esta sea una de las base decepticon", darksky fijo sus ópticas en el techo y el piso, tocando la pared, "no, no es una base decepticon, el color del techo y el estilo del piso es muy distinto, el tamaño se propasa con los estándares del med bay del cuartel general, y las paredes son de un material distinto, tendré que hacer un mapa sónico", darksky se acerco a la puerta bloqueada del med bay y golpeo tres veces, tomando las ondas de vibración con sus alas creando un mapa sónico, "hhhmmmmm, interesante, estamos en una nave y es demasiado grande solo pude captar 4 kilómetros antes de que el eco se propagara y no lo sintiera mas, donde exactamente estoy", sus suaves ópticas de color morado azulado claro se tornaron a un color morado rojizo oscuro, antes de caminar de vuelta a la litera y sentarse, "es posible que este con los autobot, pero el nuevo bot, red alert es demasiado gentil no sobreviviría en las filas, a menos que sea un bot con doble personalidad, pero no estaba amarrada en la litera y además con solo saber mi designación hubiese llamado a alguno de los 'cuatro'; el científico loco 'wheeljack' o tal vez al señor puedo experimentar con todo lo que se mueva y no siento remordimiento 'perceptor', sin hablar de psicópata amante de la música y especialista en lavar mentes 'blaster' o mejor mi co-creador" con ese ultimo mech, hizo temblar las alas darksky, luego se tranquilizo aclarando sus óptica de nuevo y acostarse en la litera, susurrando con suavidad "espero red alert que no seas un autobot o tendré que utilizar mi habilidad sigma contigo y no será bonito" mientras pensaba en su creador y su maestro, una pregunta atravesó su mente "¿light que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?"

* * *

**DIMENSIÓN**** SHATTERED GLASS**

**LUGAR: BASE NÉMESIS - CYBERTRON**

Lo único que podía hacer starscream era sentar en el rec-room vacía y suspirar, pensando en sus 2 creaciones, sunlight estaba con soundwave y psylock en una misión de espionaje en Polyhex, según fuentes confiable jazz y su hermano ricochet están comprando armas bastante peligrosas y deben detenerlo de ser confirmada la información, y darksky está perdida demasiado pronto para ponerla entre los M.I.A (perdido en acción) ya que sus compañeros confirman de que ella aun estaba viva, solo pensar era lo único que podía hacer, "que clase de creador soy", casi gritando decía, "darle este tipo de vida a mis creaciones, es tan cruel mandarlos a misiones siendo tan jóvenes, ellos deberían estar estudiando, saliendo con sus amigos y yo tratando de evitar que cualquier pretendiente se acerque a darksky, pero desde que inicio esta guerra lo único que he podido hacer es defenderlos, pero eso no fue suficiente, fui muy débil, permití que a muy temprana edad me separaran de darksky y fuera utilizada para experimentos, mientras yo observaba como su hermano gemelo sentía dolor a través su vinculo y lo único que podía hacer era alentar a sunlight para seguir adelante y para que nos diera información de su paradero y ahora que ya han crecido lo único que puedo hacer es verlos mientras se adentran a misiones peligrosas para ganar esta estúpida guerra sabiendo que en algún momento tal vez yo no los vuelva a ver", en ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse mientras starscream giraba su cabeza para tener una mejor visión de quien había llegado quedo en estado de shock, allí mismo se encontró con sunlight, sunlight se veía bastante lastimado y cansado aun tenía heridas goteando de sus alas y su pecho mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo que caía un leve chorro de energon, starscream salto de su asiento y tomo a sunlight en sus brazos para conducirlo al med-bay pero antes de que lo levantara, sunlight con voz cansada y casi opaca pregunto "creador donde se encuentra mi hermana, siento su vinculo pero es muy débil, acaso algo malo le paso" starscream sabía que si le decía lo del puente espacial se iría de inmediato a buscarla sin importar como se encuentre, lo único que podía hacer era mentir aunque no le gustara, "está en el med-bay con hook".

Sunlight suspiro y dejo que starscream lo cargara hasta el med-bay, mientras tanto starscream mando un mensaje a megatron, shockwave, skywarp, thundercracker y cliffjumper, para encontrarse en el med-bay lo mas antes posible, mientras observaba como sunlight presionaba su cabeza en su pecho casi como si quisiera recargar, instintivamente starscream apretó su agarre como si no quisiera que nadie lo tocara, mientras pensaba que aunque sus creaciones se comporten como adulto seguían siendo para él un par de niños, starscream no pudo aguantar más y pregunto "light que paso te ves bastante golpeado, acaso fue jazz o ricochet que te ataco" sunlight solo suspiro y respondio "no cuando llegamos, nos enteramos que era cierto lo de la venta de armas, logramos poner una carga explosiva e íbamos a detonar el sitio para destruir la mercancía, pero no contamos que de aparte de ricochet y jazz había otro más, ese era prowl que descubrió los explosivos y cuando íbamos a detonar el logro noquear a soundwave y jazz se apresuro a llevarse la armas, mientras spylock se encargaba de ricochet y yo pelee con prowl, que aunque tiene más experiencia y fuerza y logro dañarme, no se espero que spylock manipulara mentalmente a ricochet por un par de segundos y este le atacara por la espalda, en eso logre poner en marcha las bombas y derrumbar el sitio, jazz no pudo sacar más que un par de armas antes de que escaparan de la explosión mientras nosotros arrastramos a soundwave de vuelta a la base" starscream quedo sin voz mientras miraba a sunlight, no podía creer que su creación peleara con el segundo al mando, en eso ya habían llegado al med-bay y vio a soundwave en una litera despierto mientras trataba de irse de la litera con scrapper evitando que se levantara lo puso en una de las literas libres antes procesar toda la información que le dio sunlight, y en ese momento empezó a gritar, "como es posible que estés tan tranquilo después de esa pelea, prowl te hubiera matado o tal vez capturado, quieres caer en las manos de alguno de los científicos autobots, no quiero pensar lo que te hubieran hecho y encima de eso como..." dirigió su mirada a soundwave que se encontraba en shock mientras scrapper tenia su boca abierto sin creer que el pacifico y paciente segundo al mando, starscream le estaba gritando a sunlight y futuramente a soundwave "...es posible que te hallan incapacitado soundwave tu deber en esta misión era evitar que sufrieran daños light o psylock, pero no lo lograste y por poco no regresan y...", "ya basta creador" grito sunlight "no fue culpa de soundwave nos falto información y eso por poco nos cuesta, el hecho es que no paso nada peor, por favor comprende que esto puede ser peligroso y yo y mi hermana estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgos para evitar que alguien más salga dañado por esta guerra y aunque quisiéramos retirarnos de esto, no podemos ni tú, ni mi hermana y ni yo podemos dar marcha atrás, sabes muy bien que el precio de nuestras cabezas es muy alto y ningún caza recompensa dejaría pasar, por favor trata de entender que estamos en esto todos juntos" starscream bajo su cabeza se acerco a sunlight, se sentó al lado de la litera, sunlight se enderezo, starscream dejo caer unas lagrimas mientras alzo su mano y bofeteo a sunlight, en su mejilla izquierda, sunlight recibio el golpe mientras quedo impactado antes de mirar directamente a su creador, antes de que dijera algo starscream lo abrazo de manera protectora mientras sollozaba y decía "usted son lo más preciado para mí y jamás dejaría que algo malo le pase, me romperían mi chispa si los desactivan por esa razón no puedo dejar de sentirme como lo peor por darles este tipo de vida, por esa razón les pido a ambos perdón, pero no tiene que propasarse, no necesitan llegar al límite y lo último que quiero es que ambos terminen atrapado por los autobot, no quiero que realicen experimentos en ti o tu hermana, no otra vez por eso te pido que sean prudentes", sunlight mientras escuchaba esas palabras empezó a llorar mientras se presionaba su cara en el hombro de su creador, en eso llego megatron, shockwave, cliffjumper, skywarp y tc.

Megatron tosió con cuidado para interrumpir la escena, starscream soltó a sunlight, sunlight se sentó secando sus lagrimas, mientras Tc y skywarp tomaban fotos de light para entregarle las pruebas a dark para que lo molestara como buenos hermanos que son, starscream se levanto del borde de la litera, y miro a megatron, megatron dirigió su mirada a sunlight, light trago, pensó que lo más probable se ganaría otro regaño, megatron solo dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar, "sunlight existe un problema, al parece mientras estábamos en nuestra misión en praxus, ocurrió un accidente y darksky probablemente termino en un mundo alternativo, no sabemos si se encuentra en el 'mundo' de cliffjumper o este en otro", sunlight quedo en shock por un minuto, mientras megatron, skywarp y Tc, se preparaban para interceptarlo en caso de que quiera y a praxus a investigar y luego ir a la base autobot y armar un alboroto solo para saber dónde está su hermana, cliffjumper y starscream ayudaban a scrapper a preparar la anestesia, y soundwave escapaba cojeando del med-bay que pronto se convertiría en un campo de batalla y shockwave después de ver a soundwave escapar sello la puerta del med-bay, soundwave giro su cabeza en dirección de la puerta del med-bay y escucho unos fuertes golpes y gritos de los oficiales decepticons mientras se escuchaba a sunlight gritar para que lo dejaran salir, soundwave siguió caminando hasta su cuarto con un simple pensamiento el paradero de darksky.


	4. Conocimiento

**TIERRA-CAMPO DE BATALLA**

Lo único que ratchet y optimus podían hacer era ver con incredibilidad como red alert les gritaba, mientras alrededor todos estaban disparando a los decepticons "los decepticons lo saben, saben que darksky está con nosotros, y cuando la rescaten, ella les dirá que yo la estaba vigilando, shockwave me arrancara las extremidades, mientas los buscadores me torturaran uno a uno y al final starscream me arrancara el puerto de interfaz y me devolverá vivo a los autobot para que viva sufriendo el resto de mi vida", ratchet suspiro y le respondió, "cálmate red, si la rescatan le terminaste agradando, así que lo más probable es que salga en tu defensa y por mucho te golpearan un poco no mas, y mientras al resto del arca tal vez los desconecten sin dolor" optimus miraba a ratchet sin creer lo que decía luego pregunto "que quieres decir al resto del arca y por qué no estás incluido en ella" ratchet sonrió con malicia, haciendo que el portador de la matriz temblara, "primero para ellos todo mech al rededor es una amenaza y segundo exceptúan al médico ya que sabe que no es tan estúpido para dañar una femme y conociendo a la trine de starscream estarían más que encantado en destrozar a sunny y side", optimus suspiro mientras contactaba a prowl, "prowl crees que ellos saben de cierta femme" prowl respondió "no creo, están más enfocados el energon de la planta que preguntarnos sobre una femme y starscream esta en el cielo atacándonos, no está abordando a nadie y por precaución ordene a todos que si algún decepticon preguntaba que no dijeran nada", en ese momento sunstreaker y sideswipe realizaban su jet judo sobre starscream, mientras starscream giraba y hacia picadas para tumbar los gemelos, ellos reían olvidando las ordenes de prowl, mientras comentaban "screamer acaso vas a matar a tus futuros yernos, no queras que la 'señorita oscuridad' se enoje contigo" starscream no entendía ni una palabra lo único que podía hacer era arrojar de sus alas a sunstreaker y sideswipe con un bucle, mientras disparaba contra prowl.

Sunstreaker y sideswipe aterrizaron al lado de inferno que trataba de calmar a red alert que estaba a punto de desmayarse de tanto estrés, y ratchet reparando a ironhide de los disparos que recibió de soundwave, mientras daban un vistazo rápido por toda la zona de batalla, sideswipe observaba como optimus y megatron peleaban mano a mano, sunstreaker le pregunto a ratchet "hey ratchet donde van a parar los heridos" ratchet giro la cabeza para dar a sunstreaker una mirada de eres un idiota, cuando respondió "no es lógico al med bay… se me olvida nuestra visita maldita sea, red alert necesito que hables con cierta femme mientras inferno arregla una habitación para ella, inferno cuando termines contacta a red alert para que la lleves y apresúrense no quiero llegar al med bay con un montón de heridos autobots y termine asustándose", inferno se apresuro a arrastrar a red alert, mientras corrían no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba.

Laserbeak volaba sobre ratchet captando todo lo que hablaba y algo le llamo bastante la atención dos autobots se retiraban y escucho una leve charla, según espionaje decepticon ningún nuevo autobot había llegado a la tierra hasta el momento, debía avisar a soundwave de esta nueva información apenas regresaran a la base.

* * *

**Ubicación: ARCA**

Inferno miraba a red alert mientras le preguntaba, "estás seguro red alert que puedes tu solo manejar esto, estarás solo, con un decepticon", red alert giro la cabeza y respondió, "su nombre es darksky, y es una femme y no es agresiva, es dulce y agradable muy distinta a cualquier otro decepticon, y ahora dudo de que sea uno y quítate la insignia autobot me vas a ayudar a acomodarla en la nueva habitación", en ese momento llegaron a las puertas del med bay, inferno se despidió y resalto de que si algo malo pasaba lo contactase de inmediato, mientras caminaba guardo la insignia en su sub-espacio, red alert entro y encontró a darksky sentada tarareando una canción, busco la canción en internet, la canción se llamaba 'pájaro carpintero', red alert camino un poco más cerca y darksky giro su cabeza y formo una sincera sonrisa a red alert, darksky se paro y dio paso hacia delante mientras movía su mano en saludo, red alert se relajo de cierto modo se sentía un ambiente agradable, red alert fue al grano, "hola de nuevo darksky, te encuentras mejor, quieres un poco mas de energon o te sientes cansada" red alert se percato de que acababa de hablar como un hermano que estaba preocupado, darksky quedo con cara de póker mientras red alert preguntaba, después de cierto modo recordó a su hermano mayor sunlight, darksky soltó una risilla con una enorme sonrisa mientras respondía, "mmm… respondiendo en ese orden seria, si me encuentro mejor ya me puedo mover y mis alas no están tan rígidas, no estoy satisfecha con el que me ultimo que ofreciste y por ultimo si un poco, estas camillas son de reparación no lo mejor para dormir, de cierto modo me recuerdas a mi hermano gemelo", red alert se sonrojo pensando en darksky como una pequeña hermana, mientras algo rodo en su procesador que pregunto de inmediato "darksky, dime dijiste hermano gemelo" darksky sonrió mientras asentía "si se llama sunlight, él en si es mi hermano mayor solo por uno klik, nosotros somos muy unidos, mi hermano es muy celoso conmigo al igual que mi creador" red alert sonrió con cariño, le agradaba esa femme, pero algo le molestaba, "pero hasta ahora me has hablado de tu hermano, de tu creador y tu maestro, que hay de tu co-creador" la sonrisa de darksky desapareció de golpe y bajo la mirada piso mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su pecho mientras temblaba ligeramente, red alert observo el cambio tan drástico "darksky… lo siento no fue mi intensión sacar a flote ese tema" darksky asintió con suavidad su cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en la litera, hizo una señal a red alert de que se sentara al lado de ella, red alert camino y se sentó al lado "bueno es un poco delicado el tema, pero si vas a trabajar con hook es mejor que te cuente, dime estuviste con hook mientras me revisaba o leíste sus informes acerca de mi" red alert iba a negarlo pero pronto recordó algo que dijo ratchet.

**Flashback **

"Bueno aquí tienes un resumen medico sobre la femme" ratchet dijo "ella es bastante joven no ha presentado su primer celo, sus alas son un poco más duras que las normales y sus sensores son de rango más amplio y preciso, sus brazos presentan par de circuitos dañados como si hubiese inyectado algo dañino, por el momento no se puede indagar sobre eso a menos que ella confirme lo que le ocurrido en sus brazos, su espalda tiene cicatrices de antiguas cirugías tal vez cuando ella eran más joven tal vez cuando era una recién nacido, sus piernas poseen propulsores más fuertes como los de volantes de guerra, hasta ahora eso es todo lo recopilado, alguna duda" red alert solo podía ver con incredibilidad lo que lo estaban forzando hacer, suspiro y dijo "con esto está bien ratchet". Fin del flashback

"Si me dijo un par de cosas" mientras miraba al infinito red alert suspiro y giro su cabeza volviendo a mirar a darksky, darksky asintió en confirmación, "bueno te diré, resumiré lo que paso, dime por qué crees que mi óptica es morada" red alert se quedo viendo la cara de darksky detallando todo lo que decía, "a decir verdad yo tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre eso, solo hay 3 tipos de óptica azul, rojo y muy raros casos amarillo" una sonrisa ilumino la cara de darksky, "exacto y dime ahora que colores produce el morado" red alert miraba las ópticas y respondió sin dudar, "rojo y azul…" algo pateo el procesador de red alert "…santo primus de todas las creaciones, tu… tu co-creador es un autobot" darksky rio por la cara de sorpresa de red alert, "exacto es un autobot" red alert de inmediato salió de sorpresa y cuestiono "pero aun así eso no explica tu cicatrices" darksky miro al techo y suspiro "bueno resumiendo lo que me paso, sería algo así, pocos ciclos después de mi nacimiento, se produjo la caída de cristal city mi co-creador me quito al lado de mi creador, el es un científico bastante diestro, me llevo a una base de investigación con otros 2 científicos y empezaron a experimentar con migo, 'inyecciones de energon oscuro, para mejorar mi resistencia, cirugías en mis alas, para volverlas más fuerte y resistentes, mejoras en mis propulsores, para que fueran más rápidos y potentes, actualizaciones en mis procesadores para que fuera más rápidos y abarcaran más información, programas de adaptabilidad del entorno ya sea un planeta o un área de guerra, y otras cosas más, solo lo mejor de lo mejor' para así formar una perfecta arma de guerra viviente, deseaban borrar mi memoria y destruir el vinculo que compartía con mi hermano e intentar matarlo en el proceso, justo antes de que pensé que me borrarían totalmente, soundwave y skywarp nos rescataron" red alert solo podía escuchar, mientras por dentro ardía en rabia, no podía cree que un autobot fuera capaz de hacer eso, hasta que algo de la historia lo confundió, "¿qué quieres decir con, 'nos rescataron'?" darksky parecía confundida, hasta que pego en el clavo "olvide mencionarlo que shockwave estaba encerrado en la misma celda, el prácticamente me crio, cuando mi co-creador o algún otro científico terminaban de experimentar conmigo, me metían en la celda, shockwave me curaba o me daba apoyo moral para no ceder ante el dolor, el me ayudo demasiado, lo cual estoy muy agradecida y yo lo veo como otro creador y él me ve como hija", darksky sonrió ante el recuerdo de su maestro, mientras red alert miraba el piso apretando los puños con enojo e impotencia, pensar que un autobot experimente con una protoforma es inaceptable, con la voz más tranquila y fría pregunto, "quien es tu co-creador", darksky murmuro en voz baja "su designación es…" red alert se concentro tanto en escuchar esa designación, que no respondió a las llamadas de inferno.

Inferno se apresuro y tumbo la puerta del med bay de un solo golpe, asustado de que su amigo allá sido desconectado por la decepticon, solo para ver a red alert y darksky asustados por la agresiva intromisión, darksky miraba a inferno de un modo bastante raro, mientras red alert colocaba su mano es su cara, inferno se disculpo por haberlos asustado mientras mencionaba a red alert "hey red, porque no contesta el comm link, pese que algo malo te ocurrió", red alert ladeo la cabeza y suspiro mientras miraba a darksky, "darksky este es mi amigo inferno, inferno esta es darksky, el es nuevo ambos nos unimos a la facción no hace mucho" inferno froto la parte trasera de su cuello, "es un placer conocerte, como dijo red soy inferno, pero puedes llamarme ferno para abreviar, al igual que red alert solo dile red" darksky asintió y sonrió, mientras miraba a red alert alegar con inferno de que no debe poner diminutivos a los nombres, "también es un placer conocerte, inferno…" inferno replico "ferno", "…ok ferno, porque dijiste 'algo malo le ocurrió'…" inferno sonrió "porque somos muy unidos y siempre red me contesta las llamadas y cuando no respondió me asuste", darksky rio suavemente, mientras veía a red alert e inferno discutir sobre la puerta del med bay, inferno giro la cabeza y vio a darksky reír, "ahh, parece que la señorita le gusta reír y dime dark ya estas lista para pasar a tu nuevo cuarto" red alert golpeo el brazo de inferno mientras discutía de nuevo "darksky, se llama darksky cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no pongas diminutivos a los nombres" red alert ladeo la cabeza, mientras infernos frotaba su brazo, "no hay problema red, ferno es muy agradable, si quieres tú también puedes llamarme dark, no hay problema" respondió darksky al asunto, inferno sonrió en signo de victoria, red alert puso su mano en la cara mientras disimulaba una sonrisa, en ese momento inferno recibió una llamada, "ok, está bien ya la trasladaremos a la habitación, nos veremos después", red alert miro a inferno, inferno suspiro y dijo "vamos a la nueva habitación, ya termino la lucha y pronto llegaran los heridos, y necesitan libre el sitio".


End file.
